This invention relates to sprinklers generally, and more particularly, to a flow actuated reversible and adjustable part circle sprinkler.
Typical reversible and adjustable arc sprinklers employ various mechanisms to reverse the direction of rotation of the sprinkler head including, for example, mechanical trippers and magnets. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,838, 4,763,839 and 4,540,125. There remains a need, however, for a reversible, adjustable arc sprinkler of simple and reliable construction.
The present invention provides a reversible, adjustable arc sprinkler head that utilizes partial flow from the emitted stream to reverse the direction of rotation of the sprinkler. More specifically, in the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a water distribution plate (rotor plate) is mounted above a fixed nozzle. The rotor plate is mounted on a shaft for rotation about the shaft axis, and the rotor plate is also fixed to the shaft by means of a horizontal pin, allowing the rotor plate to tilt about a horizontal axis. The rotor plate is formed with a pair of water distribution grooves, either one of which is alignable with the fixed nozzle. The grooves are configured so that when a stream emitted from the nozzle impinges on one groove, the rotor plate will rotate in one direction, and when it impinges on the other of the pair of grooves, the rotor plate will rotate in an opposite direction.
A partially annular reaction wing or member is fixed to the rotor plate for rotation therewith, the wing including an extended radial tab, the purpose for which will be described in greater detail further below.
The sprinkler includes a first plate in which the nozzle is secured and a second plate axially spaced from the first plate. The second plate is formed with a center opening that supports a third plate for rotation relative to the second plate. The shaft on which the rotor plate is mounted as well as a viscous damping device or xe2x80x9cmotorxe2x80x9d that slows the rotation of the rotor plate, is supported centrally within the third plate. In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the invention, first and second flow tubes, of generally inverted U-shape, are secured to the second and third sprinkler plates, respectively. More specifically, a first flow tube is supported on the third plate, with a pick-up port located below the lower surface of the plate, and an exit port substantially flush with the lower surface of the third plate, both ports lying on an imaginary circle inscribed on the third plate. A second flow tube is supported on the second plate, with a pick-up port located below the lower surface of the second plate and an exit port substantially flush with the lower surface of the second plate, both ports lying on an imaginary circle inscribed on the second plate, with the second imaginary circle having a diameter greater than the diameter of the first imaginary circle. The first and second pick-up ports have openings arranged to intercept the stream thrown radially by the rotor plate.
In use, as the rotor plate rotates, the substantially radially directed stream is intercepted by one of the pick-up ports, such that momentarily, at least some portion of the stream is directed through the respective flow tube and out the exit port, impinging on the reaction wing and tipping it to align the other rotor plate groove with the nozzle stream, thus reversing the direction of rotation of the rotor plate. This reversing process is repeated each time one of the pick-up ports intercepts the stream with the attendant tipping of the rotor plate.
The third plate is rotatable relative to the second plate, thus allowing the respective pick-up ports to be adjusted relative to each other, thereby adjusting the arc of coverage of the stream. Lock tabs are provided to lock the third plate relative to the second plat to fix the arc until altered by the user.
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention provides a sprinkler head comprising a first plate supporting a stationary nozzle having a discharge orifice; a second plate supported in axially spaced relationship to the first plate; a third plate carried by the second plate for rotation relative thereto, the third plate supporting a rotor plate provided with a pair of water distribution grooves for rotation about a first vertical axis and for back and forth tilting movement about a horizontal axis; a reaction member extending laterally from the rotor plate; a first flow tube mounted on the third plate with a first pick-up port and a first exit port in the third plate, the first pick-up port alignable with one of the water distribution grooves and the first exit port alignable with a selected area on the reaction member; a second flow tube mounted on the second plate with a second pick-up port and a second exit port in the second plate, the second pick-up port alignable with the other of the water distribution grooves and the second exit port alignable with another selected area on the reaction member.
In another aspect, the invention provides a sprinkler head comprising a fixed nozzle; a rotor plate spaced from the nozzle and mounted for rotation about an axis extending through the nozzle, and mounted for tilting movement about a horizontal axis, the rotor plate having adjacent water distribution grooves therein selectively alignable with the nozzle, the grooves shaped and arranged to cause the rotor plate to rotate in opposite directions, and a flow reaction member secured thereto; a first flow channel having a first inlet port arranged to intercept a stream emanating from one of the grooves aligned with the nozzle, and to thereby divert at least a portion of the stream through the flow channel and onto a first portion of the reaction member to cause the rotor plate to tilt about the horizontal axis and align the other of the grooves with the nozzle, thereby reversing the rotation direction of the rotor plate.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.